1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for changing a position of an object in an electronic device or an electronic device interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of a multimedia service using an electronic device increases, an amount of information that should be processed and an amount of information that should be displayed by an electronic device or an electronic device screen increase. Accordingly, an interest in an electronic device having a touchscreen that can increase the size of a display unit by improving a space utility increases.
The touchscreen is an input/output (I/O) unit for performing an input and display of information on one screen. Accordingly, in case of using the touchscreen, an electronic device may increase a display area by removing a separate input unit such as a keypad thereby making available extra space for the display area.
An electronic device having a touchscreen may change the position of an object displayed on a display region depending on drag information that may be provided on the display. For example, when detecting a drag of a first item from an item list displayed on the touchscreen, the electronic device may change the position of the first item to a position to which the first item has been dragged. If a touch of the first item is released at a point unintended by a user during a drag process for the first item, the electronic device may change the position of the first item to the point unintended by the user. Accordingly, the user of the electronic device has an inconvenience of having to constantly maintain a drag operation for an object up to a point desired by the user.